Geography of Inquilabstan
Inquilabstan comprises the bulk of the Eastern Karishma subcontinent and lies atop the minor Karishma tectonic plate, which in turn belongs to the IndoTurkic-Cinothian Plate. The original Karishma plate survives as much of peninsular Inquilabstan, which is the oldest and geologically most stable part of Inquilabstan. Inquilabstan's coastline consists of the following: 43% sandy beaches; 11% rocky shores, including cliffs; and 46% mudflats or marshy shores. Major Himalik-origin rivers that substantially flow through Inquilabstan include the Gangatri and the Bharam and Indus, both of which drain into the South Cinoth Sea. Important tributaries of the Gangatri include the Yamun and the Kos; the latter's extremely low gradient often leads to severe floods and course changes. Major peninsular rivers, whose steeper gradients prevent their waters from flooding, include the Mahadan, the Kavai, and the Karishma, which also drain into the South Cinoth Sea; and the Narmand and the Tali, which drain into the Bay of Rostom. Coastal features include the marshy Rann of Kutch of western Inquilabstan and the alluvial Sundarbans delta of eastern Inquilabstan. Inquilabstan has two archipelagos: the Lakshadweep, coral atolls off the south-western coast; and the Andam and Nikab Islands, a volcanic chain in the South Cinoth Sea. The Inquilabstani climate is strongly influenced by the Himaliks and the Thar Desert, both of which drive the economically and culturally pivotal summer and winter monsoons. The Himaliks prevent cold northern katabatic winds from blowing in, keeping the bulk of the Indian subcontinent warmer than most locations at similar latitudes. The Thar Desert plays a crucial role in attracting the moisture-laden south-west summer monsoon winds that, between June and October, provide the majority of Inquilabstan's rainfall. The topography of Inquilabstan consists of costal zones, rapidly rising to rugged, mountainous rims surrounding high interior basins. The main mountain chain running along the entirity of the coast is the Kalagiri Range, a series of parallel ridges interspersed with plains. Many peaks in the Kalagiris exceed 3,000 metres above sea level, and in the northern regions of the country there are at least five peaks that are over 4,000 metres. As the Kalagiris continue into southeastern Inquilabstan, the average elevation of the peaks declines dramatically to under 1,500 metres. The center of Inquilabstan consists of several closed basins that collectively are referred to as the Central Plateau. The average elevation of this plateau is about 900 metres, but several of the mountains that tower over the plateau exceed 3,000 metres. Inquilabstan is entirely contained on the Karishma Plate, a major tectonic plate that was formed when it split off from the ancient continent Gondwanaland (ancient landmass, consisting of the southern part of the supercontinent of Pangea). About 90 million years ago, during the late Cretaceous Period, the Indian Plate began moving north at about 15 cm/year. About 50 to 55 million years ago, in the Eocene Epoch of the Cenozoic Era, the plate collided with Asia after covering a distance of 2,000 to 3,000 km, having moved faster than any other known plate. In 2007, geologists determined that the Karishma Plate was able to move so quickly because it is only half as thick as the other plates which formerly constituted Gondwanaland. The collision with the Betta Plate formed the orogenic belt that created the Himalik. The Himalik range is considered one of the world's highest mountain ranges, with its tallest peak Mt. Lal Hind on the Inquilabstan–Bettan border. They are one of the world's youngest mountain ranges and extend almost uninterrupted for two thirds of the border. The Pataki, are situated in the east along the coast. They were created by the same tectonic processes which led to the formation of the Himalik. The Vindla range runs across most of central Inquilabstan. The average elevation of these hills is from 300 m to 600 m and rarely goes above 700 meters. South of the northern highlands and west of the Indus River plain are the Saved Koh Range along the north west and the Sulaiman Range and Kirthak Range, which define the western extent of the province of Sandh and reach almost to the southern coast. The lower reaches are far more arid than those in the north, and they branch into ranges that run generally to the southwest across the province of Balochapur. North-south valleys in Balochapur and Sandh have restricted the migration of peoples along the Makran Coast on the Bay of Rostom east toward the plains. Several large passes cut the ranges along this area. Among them are the Khojak Pass, about eighty kilometres in northwest Balochapur; the Khyber Pass, forty kilometers west of the former; and the Broghol Pass in the far north, providing access to the Wakhan Corridor. The Kas Range begins in eastern Gujarat near the Bay of Rostom coast and runs east across the south of the Thar desert. The Araval Range is the oldest mountain range in Inquilabstan, running across the desert from northeast to southwest direction, extending approximately 800 km. The Western Sadri mountains run along the western edge of Inquilabstan's Dakan Plateau and separate it from a narrow coastal plain along the Bay of Rostom. The range runs approximately 1,600 km. The Eastern Sadris are a discontinuous range of mountains, which have been eroded and vivisected by the four major rivers of southern Inquilabstan, the Mahdan, Karishma, and Kavai. These mountains extend from north to south along the coast and parallel to the South Cinoth Sea. The Indo-Gangatri plains, also known as the Great Plains are large alluvial plains dominated by three main rivers, the Indus, Gangatri, and Bharam. They run parallel to the Himaliks, and drain most of northern and eastern Inquilabstan. The plains encompass an area of 700,000 km2. The major rivers in this region are the Gangatri, Indus, and Bharam, as well as the rivers of the Gangatri Delta, such as the Meghan. The Indo-Gangatri belt is the world's most extensive expanse of uninterrupted alluvium formed by the deposition of silt by the numerous rivers. The plains are flat making it conducive for irrigation through canals. The area is also rich in ground water sources. The Indus, one of the great rivers of the world, rises in southwestern Himalik only about 160 kilometres west of the source of the Sutlej River, which joins the Indus, and the Bharam, which runs eastward before turning southwest. The catchment area of the Indus is estimated at almost 1 million square kilometers, and many major rivers flow into it. The Indus River basin is a large, fertile alluvial plain formed by silt from the Indus. This area has been inhabited by agricultural civilizations for at least 5,000 years. The Thar Desert is the world's seventh largest desert. It forms a significant portion of western Inquilabstan and covers an area of about 238,700 square kilometers. About 10 percent of this region comprises sand dunes, and the remaining 90 percent consist of craggy rock forms, compacted salt-lake bottoms, and interdunal and fixed dune areas. Annual temperatures can range from 0°C in the winter to over 50°C during the summer. Most of the rainfall received in this region is associated with the short July–September southwest monsoon that brings around 100–500 mm of precipitation. Water is scarce and occurs at great depths, ranging from 30 to 120 m below the ground level. Rainfall is precarious and erratic, ranging from below 120 mm in the extreme west to 375 mm eastward. The soils of the arid region are generally sandy to sandy-loam in texture. The Central Highlands consists of three main plateaus — the Malwar Plateau in the west, the Dakan Plateau in the south (covering most of the Indian peninsula) and the Chalwar Plateau in the east. The Malwar Plateau is spread across the lower northwest. The average elevation of the Malwar plateau is 500 metres, and the landscape generally slopes towards the north. Most of the region is drained by the Chambal River and its tributaries; the western part is drained by the upper reaches of the Mahi River. The Dakan Plateau is a large triangular plateau, bounded by the Vindals to the north and flanked by the Eastern and Western Sadris. The Dakan covers a total area of 1.9 million square kilometers. It is mostly flat, with elevations ranging from 300 to 600 m. The average elevation of the plateau is 600 m above sea level. The surface slopes from 900m in the west to 450m in the east. It slopes gently from west to east and gives rise to several peninsular rivers such as the Karishma, the Kavai and the Mahadan which drain into the South Cinoth Sea. This region is mostly semi-arid. Much of the Dakan is covered by thorn scrub forest scattered with small regions of deciduous broadleaf forest. Climate in the Dakan ranges from hot summers to mild winters. The Chalwar Plateau is situated in eastern Inquilabstan, covering much of the central eastern provinces. The Eastern Coastal Plain is a wide stretch of land lying between the Eastern Sadris and the South Cinoth Sea. It stretches from the south to the northeast. The Mahdan, Kavai, and Karishma rivers drain these plains. The temperature in the coastal regions often exceeds 30 °C, and is coupled with high levels of humidity. The region receives both the northeast monsoon and southwest monsoon rains. The southwest monsoon splits into two branches, the South Cinoth Sea branch and the Bay of Rostom branch. The South Cinoth Sea branch moves northwards crossing northeast Inquilabstan in early June. The Bay of Rostom branch moves northwards and discharges much of its rain on the windward side of Western Sadris. Annual rainfall in this region averages between 1,000 and 3,000 mm. The width of the plains varies between 100 and 130 km. The plains are divided into six regions—the Mahadan delta, the southern Andari plain, the Karishma deltas, the Kanyak coast, and Malabar Coast The Western Coastal Plain is a narrow strip of land sandwiched between the Western Sadris and the South Cinoth Sea, ranging from 50 to 100 km in width. Numerous rivers and backwaters inundate the region. Mostly originating in the Western Sadris, the rivers are fast-flowing, usually perennial, and empty into estuaries. Vegetation is mostly deciduous, but the Malabar Coast moist forests constitute a unique eco-region. The Western Coastal Plain can be divided into two parts, the Konkal and the Malabar Coast.